Recovery
by Liz B.Negrao
Summary: O casamento de Bella e Edward está desgastado. Porém, existe muita coisa em jogo, os filhos, uma história e, sobretudo o amor entre eles. Ainda existe alguma forma de se redescobrirem?


_**N/A: Olá! Essa o/s pertence a uma brincadeira de amigo oculto entre um grupo de amigas (algumas escritoras, outras não): Carol Moura, Gabiipaiva, Dani Masen, Aline Lima, Isa Vanzeler, Júlia Simão, Liz Negrão, Mariana Cardoso, Tatyperry e BeeJelly para comemorar o fim de ano.**_

_**Cada integrante da brincadeira sugeriu de um a dois plots para que nossa amiga oculta pudesse criar uma história. Legal não? São 10 histórias no total e esse é o meu presente para a minha amiguinha! **_

_**Não deixem de conferir as outras ones no profile de cada autora. Ou na comunidade: ( tirem os parenteses) www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_Breaking_Down_Rio/97493/ aqui mesmo, no **_

_**Não vou dizer que essa fic não foi um desafio, pois ela foi, é um Tema difícil e levando em conta que não escrevo muita O/S beward ( Só robsten, tenho aos montes) foi uma tarefa árdua... Eu espero que todos vocês gostem dessa minha humilde contribuição no meio de tanta gente boa nessa arte.**_

_**Um agradecimento a dona moça Jeu ( guanabeer) que atendeu o meu pedido de socorro para betar e foi uma fofíssima me ajudando a não ficar tão desesperada.**_

_**Um obrigado também à dona moça Deia por sempre ser minha alfa reader.**_

_**Um grande beijo para todos e espero que gostem da leitura,**_

_**Liz.**_

_**Quem é minha amiga oculta? Resposta na N/A final.**_

Título: Recovery

Shipper: Bella e Edward

Tipo: Universo Alternativo

Gênero: Drama

Sinopse: O casamento de Bella e Edward está desgastado. Porém, existe muita coisa em jogo, os filhos, uma história e, sobretudo o amor entre eles. Ainda existe alguma forma de se redescobrirem?

**Recovery**

"_Aprendi com as primaveras a me deixar cortar e a voltar sempre inteira" - Cecília Meireles_

**Pov Bella**

Mais um dia de indiferença. Quando ele chegou ao quarto, eu já estava deitada. Não fiz nenhuma questão de abrir os olhos ao senti-lo deitar ao meu lado, também não fiz questão de fingir que eu estava dormindo, ele sabia que eu estava acordada. A cama rangeu um pouco com o movimento dele e, de repente, eu senti seus olhos em direção a mim. Não contei os minutos, mas ele me fitou tempo o suficiente para que eu ficasse incomodada. Todas as nossas noites eram parecidas. Brigas cada vez mais frequentes e corpos separados na cama por uma barreira não física. Aquilo machucava. Muito. Eu tinha dado tudo por aquele casamento. Eu havia abdicado de coisas quase tão essenciais quanto a minha nova família. E agora ela estava desmoronando sobre os meus pés.

Uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos fechados quando o ouvi deitando ao meu lado.

Ele se ajeitou por debaixo da coberta e sua pele quente tocou a minha. Senti saudades de seu corpo contra o meu, da nossa cumplicidade e da nossa química. Eu realmente não conseguia entender quando isso tudo se perdeu. Minha mãe uma vez me disse que os casamentos são assim mesmo, um dia aquela paixão vai embora e o que fica é a conformidade. Será mesmo verdade? Eu não era ingênua a ponto de pensar que o casamento é o final feliz das pessoas. Não existe felicidade perfeita. Eu sabia que isso era mito. Mas acreditar que isso poderia me atingir aos trinta anos? Isso eu nunca poderia.

A convivência faz qualquer sonho de princesa virar abóbora.

Eu não sabia o que eu poderia esperar. Eu o amava, isso nunca foi dúvida. Mas será que só amor basta? Aos dezoito você pensa que sim, mas aos trinta e dois você sabe que não.

Conforme os anos foram passando, as brigas mudaram sua conotação. No começo era bonitinho, brigávamos e logo fazíamos as pazes. Quando bobas, terminávamos nas risadas e quando sérias, mas nem tanto, terminávamos na cama. Depois vieram os nossos filhos. Os nossos pequenos vieram medir nosso equilíbrio, logo qualquer coisa que não concordávamos era motivo para discussão. A falta de compromisso dele e o meu empenho exagerado. O meu jeito rígido e o seu jeito "pai deixa tudo". A sua falta de tempo e a minha dita falta de compreensão com algo tão importante para ele. Tudo isso foi virando uma bola de neve que agora estava pesada demais para carregar.

A verdade era que não éramos mais os mesmos. E eu me perguntava se algum dia fomos.

Ele mexeu mais uma vez na cama. Sua pele recostou em minha coxa, era a mesma sensação de sempre. Pele quente e seu cheiro pessoal. Eu sentia falta do que tínhamos antes e o simples pensamento de perdê-lo me fazia morrer um pouquinho._ Separação_. Eu não queria aprender esse vocábulo. Eu não queria ter que lidar com algo que eu não poderia carregar. Ou pelo menos, não iria ser eu a tomar essa decisão.

**POV Edward**

Eu sentia o perfume de seus cabelos vindo do travesseiro ao meu lado. Doce e fresco, como sempre foi nesses dez anos de relacionamento. Eu a amava, eu não tinha dúvidas disso, porém a convivência veio nos destruindo ao poucos. A cada briga sobrava menos de mim, menos de nós. Nós não nos olhávamos mais nos olhos. Foi quando eu estava certo de que tínhamos nos perdido um do outro. Era como se nossos desentendimentos tivessem nos engolido por inteiro e não sobrasse mais nada. Eu estava desgastado e eu tinha certeza que ela também.

Quando deitei na cama essa noite e a olhei por quase cinco minutos inteiros, percebi o quanto a minha decisão era a mais certa a tomar. Eu faria isso por mim, pelas crianças e por ela. No fundo, eu não tinha certeza, mas enxergar tudo aquilo perto demais estava acabando com tudo que ainda tinha dentro de mim. Eu não aguentaria isso por muito tempo. Eu não sabia se o que eu pensava estava certo, mas era o que eu sentia agora.

Eu iria embora assim que o dia amanhecesse.

**POV Bella**

O sol entrava lentamente pela janela quando senti dois olhos verdes me fitarem da poltrona do quarto. Era Edward me olhando como há muito tempo eu não via. Sua feição era calma, ele estava sereno, porém atento a minha reação ao seu olhar penetrante.

- Bom dia - Ele sussurrou. Aquele não era o Edward com quem eu tinha acordado no dia anterior e brigado antes de ele ir para sua _querida_ redação trabalhar.

- Bom dia - Eu respondi, pedindo aos céus que aquele fosse um novo e melhor dia.

Sentei na cama assustada quando eu vi roupas dele dispostas na cama e uma mala no chão.

- O que isso, Edward? - Perguntei com o meu coração já na boca.

- Calma. - Ele disse ao me ver levantar rápido da nossa cama. - Nós precisamos conversar. - Acrescentou.

Ele olhou para o chão e depois olhou para mim.

- Você está indo embora? - Perguntei quase sem voz.

- Eu não quero ficar com você assim, Bella. Eu não quero que o nosso casamento se transforme em uma situação insuportável. Eu não quero que você seja somente o meu depósito de frustrações e nem quero ser o seu. Eu amo você, amo as crianças, mas eu quero me afastar um pouco e sair desse furacão antes que ele leve tudo nosso.

- Você está indo embora... - Agora não era mais uma pergunta. - E a nossa conversa?

- Eu a estou tendo com você agora.

- Não, você não está.

- Você ainda me ama? - Ele perguntou.

- Sim. - Eu disse com a voz mais fraca que antes.

- Mas isso não é o suficiente, não é? - Ele perguntou se aproximando de mim e tocando o meu rosto.

- Deveria ser. - Eu disse desesperada para que ele mudasse de idéia.

-Mas não é. - Ele falou.

-Isso é por causa da nossa briga de ontem? - Perguntei

- Não. É por todas as nossas brigas do último ano para cá.

- Eu não quis dizer todas aquelas coisas que eu disse. - Eu disse abaixando a minha cabeça e olhando para o chão enquanto ele forçava o meu queixo para cima para que eu olhasse em seus olhos.

- Nem eu. É por isso mesmo que preciso ir. Nós precisamos pensar em nós dois, sem essas brigas no meio.

- Você está sendo infantil. - Eu disse meio incerta do que dizer. - Nós temos uma família, Edward. Nós não podemos agir como adolescentes que dão um tempo. - Eu me afastei dele.

Ele ficou vermelho.

- Eu estou tendo a atitude mais madura dos últimos anos. Ontem você me chamou de imaturo, então, o imaturo está tomando uma decisão para o nosso bem. Só você não enxerga isso.

- Isso não é a solução. - O meu tom de voz também estava elevado.

- Então, me diz qual é a solução, Bella? Se você achar outra agora, eu coloco todas as minhas roupas de volta no closet.

- Você não pode me deixar. - Eu sentei na cama com as lágrimas prontas para percorrerem o meu rosto intensamente.

- Isso vai acontecer se eu não for agora. Eu sei que o nosso casamento vai acabar se eu não for.

Eu chorava.

Tudo passou pela minha cabeça. Desde o momento que nos conhecemos no colégio eu sabia que ele era o _cara. _Tivemos várias idas e vindas antes de nos tornarmos sério e vermos que o nosso destino era ficar juntos. E agora eu estava prestes a perdê-lo, se não por um momento, para sempre.

- Não faz isso, Bella. - Ele se abaixou na minha frente.

Eu limpava rapidamente meu rosto com as costas das mãos.

- Eu não quero que você vá. - Eu disse.

- Eu não quero ir, mas preciso. - Ele beijou minha testa carinhosamente, como há muito tempo ele não agia comigo, e logo virou as costas para mim em busca da mala e suas roupas que o acompanhariam.

Eu o observei arrumar tudo. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Naquela manhã tomamos café todos juntos, eu, Edward, Sophie e Antonny, nossos filhos de cinco e quatro anos respectivamente. Os pequenos subiram em cima do pai e mostraram o jogo novo que a vovó Esme tinha dado para eles. Edward sorria com os filhos. Naquele momento o observando, eu pensei não haver problema algum. Naquele segundo eu imaginei ser totalmente feliz de novo.

_**Um mês depois**_

**POV Edward**

Como toda manhã nas últimas quatro semanas, eu acordava sozinho numa grande cama de casal de uma pensão em Forks, cidade onde nós morávamos. Há um mês eu pensei ter feito a coisa certa, mas agora eu já não sabia mais. Eu via as crianças todos os dias depois da escola, diferente do que acontecia antes de eu sair de casa. Sempre que eu chegava os dois já estavam dormindo. E quando eu tinha um tempo maior no final de semana, ele era dedicado ao meu livro.

Depois da "separação", comecei a buscar e a levar as crianças para casa depois do trabalho, e mesmo com esse contato diário, em nenhum momento eu via abertura para conversar com Bella sobre nós dois. Nos primeiros dias ela me cercava de todas as formas para que nós conversássemos, mas eu queria o meu espaço assim como queria dar o dela. Ainda estava muito recente. O rosto dela estava sempre inchado, as crianças me diziam que a _mamãe_ estava muito triste. Aquilo acabava comigo.

Na segunda semana ela parecia melhor, ela não me cercava mais. Tratávamos-nos como amigos, o que era estranho depois de dez anos juntos. Tomávamos café às cinco dos tarde juntos, mas trocávamos poucas palavras. Ela continuava distante.

Na terceira semana ela havia me pedido para levar Sophie e Antonny à escola. Eu cheguei a colocá-la contra parede, mas eu não tive o que eu queria.

- Nós precisamos conversar. - Eu disse a ela em frente à escada quando as crianças foram correndo pegar as mochilas no quarto.

- Agora eu não posso, vou sair. - Ela sorriu e passou por mim para pegar a bolsa. Senti seu perfume. O perfume que ela usava somente para mim. Senti ciúmes na hora, aquilo invadiu minha garganta me sufocando. Por um segundo não segurei o seu braço e a questionei para aonde ela estava indo. No entanto, não fiz isso. Deixei-a ir, junto com a nova oportunidade de conversarmos.

No começo desta semana, ela agiu como na terceira. Então eu resolvi esperar mais um pouco para que conversássemos. Eu agora deixava as crianças na porta de casa, e não seria hoje que isso mudaria. Foi o que eu pensei quando as deixei na escola antes de ir para Port. Angeles hoje. Ir para o trabalho era o objetivo, pelo menos.

- Tchau, papai. - Sophie me beijou e saiu correndo para a escola. Já Antonny me abraçou forte e puxou a barra da minha calça para chamar minha atenção.

- Papai, quando você vai voltar pra casa?

- Ainda não sei, filho. - Eu disse encarando-o nos olhos. Os olhos chocolates de Bella. - Você lembra o que o papai, disse? - Ele assentiu. Antes de eu ir embora, naquele dia mesmo, nós dissemos às crianças que eu trabalharia muito longe e que teria que dormir fora de casa por um tempo. Eles eram pequenos demais para não acreditarem, mas depois de um mês essa situação soava estranha, mesmo para crianças pequenas.

- Mas você vai voltar, não vai? - Ele perguntou. Seu olhar era triste. Antonny sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Eu vou voltar, filho. Não vai demorar. - Eu o abracei. Baguncei seu cabelo levemente antes de ele correr para o portão do colégio.

Olhei-os de longe. Sophie era o retrato de Bella com exceção dos meus olhos. Já Antonny era a minha cópia, porém Bella tinha seu lugar nos olhos dele.

Eu saí da calçada e voltei para o carro quando o portão da escola foi fechado.

Ao entrar no carro, resolvi fazer um itinerário diferente. Eu não iria para a redação em Port Angeles hoje. Eu queria vagar e pensar na minha vida. Eu queria voltar para casa, para nossa casa. Mas fazer isso seria voltar à estaca zero.

_- Qual é o seu problema com o meu livro, Bella?_

_- O problema não é essa droga de livro, é o tempo que você não dedica aos seus filhos. - Ela gritou, fechando a porta do closet para se arrumar, eu entrando com ela._

_- O meu livro é uma droga para você? - Eu também tinha meu tom de voz elevado._

_- Sim, é! Ele afasta a sua família de você. Ele te afasta de mim._

_- Por que você nunca vai aceitar o que é importante pra mim? - Perguntei_

_- Porque você não é maduro o suficiente para saber equilibrar as coisas. Esse livro é mais importante pra você do que nós. - Ela disse me acusando._

_- Você quer dizer o quê? - Retruquei._

_Ela soltou um bufo impaciente e foi procurar um cinto no lado dela do closet. Eu procurava uma camisa branca que eu não tinha certeza de onde estava. Ela parou em reação a minha pergunta e me olhou com raiva._

_- Eu quero dizer que você é um imaturo que vive no mundo da lua. Ninguém ganha a vida com livro, isso acontece com uma pessoa entre um milhão._

_- Você não consegue disfarçar a sua frustração. - Eu falei também com raiva._

_- Você quer dizer o que com isso? - Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos._

_- Eu quero dizer que você se frustrou. Você não conseguiu fazer o que eu faço agora. Eu lembro quando nos conhecemos, você queria escrever um livro. A vida nessa área é árdua, precisa de muita insistência, coisa que você não é capaz de fazer._

_Ela bateu no meu ombro, para que eu desse licença a ela. Ela saiu do closet como um furacão ainda com uma peça de roupa nas mãos._

_Ela sentou na cama e colocou a mão no rosto._

_- Seu idiota. - O braço de Bella alcançou a camisa branca que estava pendurada na cadeira, era essa camisa que eu procurava. Bella jogou a camisa de qualquer jeito para mim._

_- Bella... - Ela estava chorando. Como eu estava arrependido agora._

_- Foi a escolha que eu fiz, Edward. Nós dois sabemos disso. Sophie era muito pequena quando Antonny nasceu e eu parei de trabalhar para cuidar dos seus filhos. Da nossa família. Eu não tenho mais tempo para sonhar. Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade dessa casa. Eu administro, eu organizo, eu pego as crianças na escola. Não vá me dizer que você dá o dinheiro, Edward. Saiba que isso não é tudo! - Ela chorava_ _ainda mais.__Como eu estava arrependido de ter falado aquilo._

_- Bella...- Tentei me aproximar dela._

_- Você não sabe nem onde colocou a camisa que quer vestir. Você é imaturo e só vê o seu umbigo, Edward._

_- Bella, eu não quis dizer... Amor..._

_- Vá embora. Veste a sua roupa e vá trabalhar._

_Foi o que eu fiz. Terminei de me vestir e fui embora para Port Angeles junto com os meus pensamentos. Não era a primeira vez que tínhamos uma briga assim. Machucava e eu não sabia até quando eu poderia suportar. Eu só sabia que não seria por muito tempo._

**Pov Bella**

Eu estava conversando com Alice no café de sempre naquele mesmo horário. Eu não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar e como agir. No começo fiquei desesperada. Ele tinha ido embora. Os primeiros dias foram insuportáveis. Acordar sozinha era uma das piores experiências. A cama estava gelada, eu sentia a falta dele. Estar casada e com ele há tanto tempo fazia de mim um tanto dependente, eu me sentia perdida, afinal não era confortável me imaginar solteira novamente tendo que lidar com relacionamentos novos e com um adicional de dois filhos pequenos. Foi pensando na minha dependência por ele que eu passei por cima da decisão de Edward e o cerquei nas primeiras vezes que ele foi levar as crianças. Os dias foram passando e nada adiantava, a minha saudade aumentava e o meu amor por ele crescia junto com a certeza da minha falta de individualidade.

Depois que conversei com Alice pela primeira vez sobre o que tinha acontecido, tudo mudou. Ela havia me dito que cercá-lo não o traria de volta. Ela me disse, como terapeuta que era, para viver um dia de cada vez naquela semana, dar o tempo que ele precisava e dar um tempo para mim que ,segundo ela, era essencial se eu quisesse reconstruir meu casamento. Havia muita mágoa envolvida, era difícil. Então segui os seus conselhos. Com o passar dos dias e o meu balde de água fria ele ficou mais atencioso e um tanto curioso quando eu dava as minhas saídas. Ele não sabia que era com Alice que eu me encontrava.

- Eu ainda estou confusa, Alice. - Ela bebericava seu café, enquanto eu me deliciava com o meu capuccino.

- Não tem que estar confusa. O meu irmão foi um _bebezão_. Ele não tinha que te dizer aquelas coisas. Depois de tudo o que você fez por ele e pelas crianças. Foi muito bom esse gelo. Ele reagiu positivamente.

- Eu ainda estou muito magoada. Apesar de desejar que nada disso estivesse acontecendo, eu sinto que o meu amor próprio vibra com isso, mas meu coração não está nada bem. Ele não entra mais lá em casa. Só pega as crianças na porta e deixa lá mesmo.

Alice deu uma risadinha limpando sua boca com o chique guardanapo do lugar.

- É isso mesmo, amiga. Isso vai fazer bem para você. Esse tempo.

- Mas eu ainda o amo. Eu não sei se ele...

- É claro que ele te ama, Bella.

- Eu acho que ele tem outra. - Eu disse assumindo em voz alta o meu maior medo. Poderia ser uma besteira. Mas que outro motivo um homem normalmente tem para tomar a iniciativa de sair de casa?

- Você pirou. - Ela riu. - Edward sempre foi louco por você. Vocês só precisam conversar como duas pessoas adultas. Se você ama o meu irmão e você acha que vale a pena salvar isso que vocês sentem, precisam conversar.

Eu olhei a borda da minha xícara ainda com espuma.

- Se ele tivesse outra, seria mais fácil. Os clichês são sempre os mais fáceis de lidar. Mas os clichês nunca nos acompanharam. Quando ele se apaixonou por mim... - Eu dei uma risada. - Eu era só uma nerd querendo transformar o mundo. Eu achava que poderia escrever um livro e ajudar as pessoas.

- Mas você não mudou o mundo, nem escreveu o seu livro.

- Não. Quando começamos a namorar, eu entreguei a uma editora o projeto de um livro que eu vinha escrevendo há anos... Ele leu e gostou. Mas logo depois eu fui recusada, e claro, achei uma porcaria tudo aquilo que eu havia escrito, acabei rasgando todas aquelas páginas em pedaços...

_- Você não deveria ter feito isso. - Eu rasgava todas as folhas do projeto. Estávamos na minha casa, precisamente em meu quarto. Eu morava sozinha naquela época._

_- Por que você acha que eu não deveria? - Perguntei insegura._

_- Porque você é uma grande escritora, só precisa acreditar mais em você. Eu não tenho o seu talento. - Ele beijou minha boca num beijo carinhoso._

_Ele sentou em frente ao meu computador velho abrindo um documento novo do word. E então ele escreveu a seguinte frase:_

"_Eu nunca acreditei em mim, mas hoje eu comecei a pensar diferente..."_

_- Eu quero que você continue daqui. Eu tenho certeza que você pode. - Disse saindo da cadeira. Eu dei um beijo nele. - Eu quero que você me mostre isso quando você terminar._

_Se agora eu acreditava em mim, ele tinha acreditado primeiro._

- Eu nunca continuei aquela frase. - Eu disse olhando para minhas mãos.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Alice. Eu assenti lembrando-me daquele dia tão bom em nossas vidas.

- Porque eu nunca me achei realmente boa.

- Mas ele te achava.

-Sim. - Eu disse olhando para a minha cunhada.

- Então é isso, Bella. É isso que eu digo. Você o ama e ele te ama. Vocês só precisam resgatar o que foi perdido nesse desgaste todo. Vocês precisam se redescobrir.

Pronto. Essa era mais uma conclusão de Alice que eu não conseguia entender. O que uma _coisa_ tinha a ver com a _outra?_

- _Hãn?_ - Eu fiz a cara que eu sempre fazia quando não entendia suas conclusões de terapeuta de casal.

- Você precisa se redescobrir. Você precisa se reconquistar, achar aquela menina por quem meu irmão se apaixonou e quem se apaixonou por meu irmão. Se ainda existe algum fantasma pra você em relação às suas frustrações, você precisa espantá-los. Já o meu irmão precisa ceder, ver que você também tem os seus sonhos. Ele precisa entender que os sonhos de carreira dele tem que englobar o futuro de vocês. Os sonhos de vocês dois.

Eu respirei fundo.

- Todos passam por crises, Bella. Eu e Jasper passamos pelas mesmas coisas que vocês há alguns anos. Por sorte, nós conseguimos nos equilibrar. Ele me compreendeu e eu o entendi, cedendo algumas coisas em prol do nosso relacionamento. Se você ainda ama o meu irmão, não deixe essa chance passar.

E eu ainda o amava. Era a única certeza que eu tinha no meio disso tudo.

**POV Edward**

Rodei de carro pela cidade de Forks por algumas horas. Eu estava cansado quando liguei para a chefe da minha seção, Tanya, e disse que tive um problema pessoal e não iria à redação hoje. Todos do jornal em que eu trabalhava já sabiam da minha atual situação conjugal, talvez por isso Tanya não tenha me passado sermão. Algumas horas depois eu buscava as crianças na escola. Antonny e Sophie tagarelavam sem parar sobre as atividades que fizeram, eu estava distante quando chegamos à rua da nossa casa, se é que eu ainda poderia me incluir nesse caso. Ao chegarmos a frente à casa, algo de muito incomum acontecia. Algo que fez o meu sangue subir para a cabeça na velocidade da luz...

Bella estava no portão conversando com ninguém menos que o nosso vizinho Jacob. Ele tinha uma carta na mão, parecia uma correspondência. Apesar de o meu lado racional me dizer que aquilo não era nada demais, o meu lado irracional, que sempre soube que o tal cara arrastava uma asinha para Bella, não tratou aquilo como algo insignificante, me fazendo sair do carro pisando firme atrás das crianças.

- Olá, Jacob. - Eu disse.

- Olá , Edward. - O moreno me respondeu. Bella estava quieta, mas eu tive a impressão que ela prendia um riso no canto da boca.

Como algo instintivo, minha mão capturou a cintura da minha mulher num ato de possessão nada discreto. E não era para ser mesmo. Dessa vez Bella não segurou a risadinha, já Jacob estava muito sem graça com a situação.

As crianças falaram um _oi _rápido e correram para a casa alheias à situação.

- Eu vim trazer uma correspondência em seu nome que apareceu lá em casa. - Ele me deu o envelope, era realmente uma correspondência. - Isso tem alguns dias, mas eu só pude vir hoje entregar, me desculpem. Vocês sabem que eu sou sozinho e muito atribulado.

- Sim, não tem problema, Jacob. O carteiro deve ter se enganado.

- Sim, até logo, então - Ele disse saindo em direção à casa dele.

- Até. - Eu e Bella dissemos juntos.

Um minuto depois estávamos dentro da casa. Eu a olhei de costas para mim. Ela estava mais uma vez com _aquele_ perfume. Mergulhei naquele cheiro inebriante, o ciúme ainda corroendo minhas veias. Um segundo depois ela estava no balcão da cozinha fervendo a água. Eu parei atrás dela guiado por seu cheiro como um cão que é guiado por um rastro. Passei a mão em seus ombros, ela sorria como há muito tempo eu não via. Então eu também sorri, dividido pelo ciúme e a vontade de abraçá-la, quase mandando tudo o que eu tinha estipulado à merda.

- Ele só veio aqui para entregar a correspondência - Ela disse ainda de costas para mim .

Não que eu quisesse explicitamente qualquer satisfação vinda de Bella, seria demonstrar fraqueza demais, porém me senti aliviado com sua observação.

- Você não tem que me dizer isso. - Eu disse.

- Sim , eu tenho. - Ela virou de frente. - Já tem um mês que você... - Se calou quando eu toquei seu rosto.

Passei as costas da mão em seu rosto corado pelo calor do fogo do fogão.

Eu ainda estava muito furioso pela presença oportuna de Jacob no meu _ninho_. Eu sabia, não foi a primeira vez que o vizinho solteiro de carteirinha dava em cima da minha mulher. Então não foi difícil somar dois mais dois e supor que o_ franguinho _estava arquitetando a hora certa de pisar no meu terreno. Pode ser um pensamento irracional, mas um_ galo_ sabe quando o _outro_ quer disputar o tamanho da crista.

- E você? - Ela perguntou.

Eu sabia que ela me perguntava se eu tive alguém nesse tempo. Era óbvio que não, _ela _era a minha mulher, mas seus olhos pediam que eu confirmasse isso em palavras.

- Eu não tenho nada para te falar porque ainda só existe você. E se for depender de mim, é só o que vai haver.

Ela respirou aliviada. E eu também. De alguma forma, depois de um mês, nós estávamos perto do que poderia antecipar uma nova cumplicidade. Cumplicidade essa que mudou sua conotação quando mergulhei com os meus olhos no seu olhar tão conhecido. Aquele universo em que éramos loucos um pelo outro começou a perder sua capa de proteção e mágoas. Através do olhar de Bella eu pude enxergá-lo, voltando de um lugar desconhecido para mim e retomando o seu lugar de origem como se nunca tivesse saído dali.

Tomei-a com um beijo.

Nossos lábios dançavam a mesma música de nossas línguas cheias de desejo, e eu pouco me importei em atropelar nossas sombras do passado para que atingíssemos aquele universo de felicidade de novo. No entanto, ele durou pouco. Bella encostou sua mão de maneira pesada sobre o meu peito. Ela estava tentando se desvencilhar dos meus braços.

- Nós dois queremos a mesma coisa, Edward. Mas não podemos fazer isso agora. - Ela disse ainda respirando pesado. Mas ao contrário do seu corpo em sincronia com o meu, o seu olhar havia sido tomado por aquela capa de mágoas de antes.

O que eu faria agora? Ela ainda estava em frente a mim. Mas, apesar de eu saber que o amor existia ali, ele estava tomado pela armadura que o desgaste do nosso relacionamento criou. Eu só tinha uma saída no momento.

- Eu vou embora, eu te ligo. - Eu disse.

Dei um beijo em seus lábios, para deixar minha marca e a certeza de que nada realmente estava perdido. E eu parti.

**POV Bella**

Meu corpo ainda estava quente quando ele partiu. Inebriada pela sensação de desejo que ele me provocou, quase me esqueci do mundo e do real universo de problemas que nós criamos. Eu o amava, isso era certo, mas isso não fazia das mágoas menores e nem indolores. Foi preciso somente um segundo de sobriedade para que eu retomasse o meu juízo perfeito e não acabasse na cama com ele dali a minutos. Ele era o que o meu corpo pedia, o meu coração implorava e o meu desejo suplicava, mas não era o que eu precisava agora para tornar os problemas menores.

Eu não sabia ao certo do que eu precisava realmente. Eu só tinha uma pista, e essa pista era a voz de Alice me dizendo que eu precisava recuperar a mim mesma primeiro. Quando a chaleira apitou avisando da água fervente, foi como se um caminho tivesse despontado a minha frente. Eu só precisava que um detalhe fosse feito.

- Antonny e Sophie, desçam crianças. Vocês vão pra casa da vovó Esme. Venham tomar o lanche.

Os dois dispararam na escada como dois furacões. A simples menção da casa da avó era motivo de histeria sempre. Eles amavam aquela casa, os primos Agatha e Philip, filhos de Alice e Jasper que moravam a apenas um quarteirão de lá, e os bolos e tortas com que Esme fazia questão de estragar os pequenos.

Em quinze minutos eles já estavam prontos para ir. Carlisle, meu sogro, ao atender meu telefone emergencial, fez questão de buscar os netos em dois tempos. Eu havia lhe dito que precisava sair com urgência e ele ofereceu que as crianças ficassem lá até amanhã antes da escola. Eu aceitei, claro.

Seria perfeito para o que eu precisava fazer, ou pelo menos testar.

**POV Edward**

Eu estava no único pub de Forks, em pleno anoitecer, conversando com o meu melhor amigo e cunhado Jasper e meu irmão atrapalhado Emmett. Eu sabia que não fazia muito isso, mas no desespero liguei para Jasper pedindo que conversássemos. Ele atendeu de pronto ,dizendo me encontrar assim que saísse do trabalho. Já Emmett, me ligou de supetão e suspeitou do meu estado emocional pela minha voz estranha ao telefone. O resultado foi o que tínhamos agora; os dois me orientando, ou desorientando, no caso de Emmett.

- Você já ouviu falar em sexo de reconciliação, irmãozinho? - Emmett disse um pouco alto quando a cerveja dele foi posta no balcão por uma garçonete pomposa.

- Claro. - Eu queria chamá-lo de idiota, mas não deu porque Jasper me cortou.

- Emmett , pare, você não está ajudando.

- Pega Bella de jeito. - O retardado adicionou olhando para a mesma garçonete do outro lado do salão. Emmett ainda se mostrava imaturo, casamento era palavra fora de seu dicionário. Coitada de Rosalie. A loira era namorada dele há quase dez anos.

- Então vê se eu entendi. Você saiu de casa há um mês. Vocês brigavam diariamente por bobagem...- Jasper disse reafirmando as coisas que eu reportei a ele.

- Não eram bobagens. - Eu falei firme - Ela é duro na queda, ela nunca entendeu meus interesses.

Jasper riu.

- E você entende os dela? - Jasper perguntou com risinho sarcástico.

- _Hãn?_ - Fiquei confuso.

- Ele perguntou se você entende o que ela quer... Essas coisas de mulherzinha, cara. - Emmett disse como se fosse algo muito óbvio.

Jasper e eu olhamos para ele espantados. Ele não era o tipo conselheiro e entendedor de mulheres.

- O Jasper está me dando medo. - Emmett continuou. - Ele está parecendo Alice, daqui a pouco ele vai usar rosa e nos convidar para visitar a liquidação do shopping novo em Port. Angeles. - Nós três rimos.

- É a convivência. - Jasper retrucou - Mas não fuja, Edward. Você entende os dela?

- Eu não sei se ela tem algum. - Senti-me um péssimo marido por isso. Eu nem tinha consciência que não sabia dos interesses da minha própria mulher.

Jasper riu pelo nariz.

- É bem pior do que eu pensava. Você precisa melhorar isso se você ainda quer recuperar seu casamento.

**- **Cadê a Alice? Eu sei que ela está aqui! - Emmett gritou olhando para os lados, chamando atenção de outras pessoas no local.

Jasper e eu o ignoramos Emmett.

- Não estou querendo dar uma de terapeuta. Só quero te alertar para o que eu não estava vendo quando tive uma crise dessas no meu casamento. Existem coisas que os homens não enxergam e que pouco a pouco vão destruindo a relação. Alguma vez você já menosprezou as tarefas diárias de Bella?

_- Por que você não quer ir a festa do jornal, Bella ? - Eu perguntei chateado, amarrando a minha gravata._

_- Estou cansada. - Ela bufou sentando no sofá para ver televisão - As crianças deram muito trabalho hoje._

_Eu parei o meu nó na gravata no meio do caminho e olhei desacreditado para ela._

_- Como você está cansada, amor? Você não fez nada o dia inteiro. Morreria se tivesse a minha rotina.- Dei um risinho, mas Bella ficou bastante séria para o meu gosto._

…

_Quando eu cheguei a casa do trabalho no dia seguinte, a casa estava o que eu poderia chamar de caos. Havia brinquedos por todos os lados. A mesa abarrotada de sujeira e pratos sujos. Sem contar que Antonny e Sophie ainda estavam acordados àquela hora brincando de pique-qualquer-coisa, que envolvia as espadas de brinquedo de Antonny e muita correria. Procurei Bella com os olhos na sala, mas não encontrei._

_Logo que me viram as crianças correram para me abraçar. Eu estava assustado._

_- Papai! - Sophie gritou e subiu no meu colo. Já Antonny puxou meu pescoço. Os dois estavam muito agitados e ofegantes de tanto correrem. Eu os abracei._

_- Bella? - Chamei quando os pequenos correram retornando à brincadeira._

_- Estou aqui. - Ela disse. - No sofá._

_Eu olhei para ela descrente que aquilo era realmente verdade e não um pesadelo._

_- O que foi, querido? Você está passando mal?- Ela perguntou com um tom irônico._

_- Não. Você está se sentindo bem? - Eu perguntei tentando começar um diálogo neutro sem alfinetadas._

_- Perfeitamente bem. Hoje resolvi seguir o seu conselho e não fiz nada. Obrigada, amor. Realmente o meu dia não foi nada estressante._

**POV Bella**

Olhar para aquela casa vazia me dava um pouco de náuseas. Olhei para o grande espelho da sala e vi o meu próprio reflexo. Há quanto tempo eu não me olhava no espelho? Há quanto tempo eu não olhava para mim mesma? Eu não sabia precisar quanto tempo, porém, eu sabia que era necessário superar aquela fase que eu me encontrava. Há muito tempo não havia um "eu" sozinha. O "eu" sempre estava atrelado ao "nós" - Edward e eu - ou ao "nós", as crianças e eu. Era como se eu tivesse a certeza que amava minha família, mas a minha incessante dedicação por eles tivesse me feito anular o meu próprio caminho. O caminho que eu não era _mãe _ou _esposa_, um caminho que eu era eu mesma, tinha as minhas próprias vontades e sonhos.

Se Alice estiver certa, eu precisava urgentemente mudar isso. Eu precisava não me anular mais, ser eu mesma primeiro para que eu estivesse livre para amar Edward, sem que houvesse nenhum obstáculo, ou sem que eu jogasse nele as frustrações das minhas próprias escolhas.

O mais difícil nessas horas não é superar os seus medos, o mais difícil é sempre superar você mesma.

Em poucos minutos eu estava em frente ao computador, escrevendo aquela frase do passado que eu nunca consegui terminar.

"_Eu nunca acreditei em mim, mas hoje eu comecei a pensar diferente..."_

**POV Edward**

Jasper e Emmett continuavam a conversar comigo, mas a única coisa que eu fazia era me lembrar das burradas inconscientes que eu havia praticado. Tudo bem que eu era novo demais quando me casei para mensurar o tamanho do compromisso que um casamento tinha, mas minha natureza torpe não me fez ver que tudo que eu fazia era afastar a pessoa que eu mais amava nessa vida.

_- Amor, olha esse artigo aqui. O que você acha? - Eu perguntei para Bella que teclava, como eu, sem parar no notebook._

_- Só um pouquinho, Edward. Eu estou respondendo um e-mail aqui._

_Esperei impaciente o minuto que ela precisava para me dar atenção._

_- Diga. Eu também preciso te dizer uma coisa. Acho que você vai gostar._

_- Leia. - Falei animado._

_- Muito bom. De quem é? - Ela perguntou._

_Eu estufei o peito como um pavão e apontei para mim mesmo._

_- Não é o máximo? Vai ser publicado no próximo número da revista acadêmica de Washington._

_- Isso é ótimo , amor - Ela disse sorrindo verdadeira pegando minha mão com a sua. - Eu também tenho uma novidade. Aqueles contos..._

_- O Josh disse que vai comprar o primeiro exemplar para mim e vai deixá-lo na minha mesa._

Eu não dei espaço para que ela falasse sobre a sua novidade. Lembrei-me disso dias depois quando tínhamos acabado de pôr as crianças para dormir.

_- E aqueles contos? - Eu soltei a pergunta enquanto descobria a cama com a colcha. _

_- Que contos? - Ela perguntou._

_- Os contos, não sei que contos. Você queria dizer algo sobre contos naquele dia. O que era?_

_- Ah, os contos. Não é nada de importante. Acho que o concurso já terminou mesmo. Eu ia mandar os meu contos para uma editora, mas desisti. Isso não tem importância mais. - Ela disse deitando na cama se virando de costas para mim._

Só agora eu vi o quanto eu estava errado e negligente perante o futuro da minha própria esposa, a mulher da minha vida. Só agora eu enxergava que o meu papel ali era incentivá-la. Onde isso se perdeu? Onde nós havíamos nos perdido?

- O cara está longe. Acho que o chopp o fez alucinar. - Escutei ao longe meu irmão interromper meus pensamentos.

- O que houve, Edward? Você não está escutando o que nós estamos falando? - Perguntou Jasper bebericando seu chopp.

- Desculpe. Eu estou longe sim. Estou me dando conta do babaca que eu sou. - Falei desesperado, assustando meu irmão e meu cunhado.

Eu tinha as mãos na cabeça e um bolo na minha garganta que me sufocava. Eu queria que alguém me matasse para que eu não estivesse sentindo a dor que eu estava sentindo agora, para que eu não soubesse ser o causador de tanta dor e frustração em Bella.

- Eu perdi a Bella, Jasper. - Agradeci pelo pub ser escuro e ninguém ver a possível lágrima que preenchia meus olhos.

- Não, você não perdeu. - Ele tocou meu ombro como consolo.

- Não perdeu enquanto não houver outro pinto cantando de galo no seu terreno. - Disse Emmett querendo ser engraçado. Mais uma vez eu o ignorei.

- Você não está ajudando, Emmett. - Ele bateu no ombro do meu irmão logo depois virando para mim. - Talvez você sempre soubesse disso, cara. Seja sensato e veja que agora você está enxergando tudo por um ângulo melhor.

- Alice. - Emmett disse se levantando. - Eu vou tirar água do joelho, esse papo está muito mel pro meu gosto, daqui a pouco eu vou vomitar.

Não dissemos nada. Emmett seria sempre Emmett.

- Eu a amo, Jasper. Eu quero reparar isso. - Eu disse ainda num tom de desespero.

- Então vá lá reparar. Ainda dá tempo. Haja com o tempo antes que ele te force a agir contra ele. Quando o tempo afasta o presente de nós, ele muda tudo a partir daquele ponto. Só que às vezes não dá mais para lutar contra ele. Mas no seu caso ainda dá tempo.

- O que eu faço? - Perguntei tentando tomar força para o que precisava ser feito

- Vá até ela. Implore. Sei lá, cara. Isso eu não posso te dizer, só você sabe.

- Sim. Obrigado, cara. Você é um máximo! - Eu o abracei me levantando da cadeira ainda um pouco desconsertado. Eu estava um pouco tonto, e não era o chopp; era o banho de realidade que eu havia tomado.

Tirei um dinheiro da carteira e joguei no balcão.

- Não precisa, Edward. - Eu escutei Jasper gritar quando eu sai disparado pela porta de vime do pub.

**POV Bella**

Meus dedos tocavam o teclado do notebook como se tivessem vida própria. Meus pensamentos e minha capacidade de colocá-los em palavras estavam de forma tão sincronizados que duvidei da coerência que elas eram dispostas naquele papel branco. Foi então que me lembrei de Edward e sua certeza para com o meu talento. Eu não acreditava em mim, mas ele o fazia no meu lugar. Quando isso havia mudado? Teria sido no mesmo momento que eu me perdi de mim mesma? Eu queria descobrir isso junto com ele. Ainda seria possível?

Aquelas palavras que preenchiam a tela eram a minha libertação, libertação das minhas frustações comigo mesma, minha emancipação diante das desculpas sem fundamento onde eu escondia a parte de mim que me infirmava.

Como um estalo, tudo veio a minha mente. Seria Edward culpado pela minha anulação? Era isso então? Eu mesma me minei num processo inconsciente e dolorido. Ele havia me magoado e eu o magoado de volta como resposta. Porém, antes que ele houvesse me anulado, eu já tinha feito isso há muito tempo quando acreditei não ter vontade de _ser_ nem de _agir. _ Ele só reafirmou inconscientemente o que eu tornei verdade para mim mesma. Só agora, através das palavras que cobriam aquela tela, eu via que a minha pá fazia um buraco bem mais profundo que a pá do meu marido.

E eu o amava tanto. E ainda amo loucamente.

_- Eu acho que você está muito abusado, Sr. Cullen - Eu tentava rindo me desvencilhar de seus braços de polvo._

_- E você querendo fugir de mim, Sra. Cullen._

_Estávamos os dois na cama. Ele tinha me pegado de jeito assim que eu cheguei ao quarto naquela noite. Um pouco mais de dois minutos depois que eu cheguei estávamos nus, desfrutando um o corpo do outro._

_- Eu acho que escutei o Antonny chorar, amor. - Eu disse mordendo sua boca que cobria a minha com desejo._

_- Nada. - Ele esticou a cabeça para que a orelha ficasse mais perto do criado-mudo, onde estava a babá eletrônica. - Ele dorme como um anjinho. Ao contrário do seu maridinho carente._

_- De novo? - Perguntei sentindo o seu volume empertigar novamente, mandando mensagens de choque por meu corpo inteiro principalmente para o meu centro mais quente._

_- Sempre. - Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, abrindo todos os meus poros._

_- Jura que sempre vai ser assim? - Perguntei num surto de carência momentâneo. _

_- Eu e você ? - Ele perguntou distribuindo beijos pelo meu rosto como um louco. - Sempre, para sempre._

_Tomei seus lábios nos meus numa vontade sedenta de matar minha cede por ele. Rolei por cima de Edward na cama e fomos tomados por uma onda de calor tão grande que se estendeu até a manhã seguinte._

**POV Edward**

**Warning Sign - Coldplay  
><strong>

Eu tinha o carro parado do outro lado da calçada da minha própria casa. Tentei imaginar desculpas que me convencessem não pensar no que eu estava pensando, mas era inevitável. Eu era um cara totalmente _fodido_. Essa era a melhor palavra. Meus braços seguraram o volante parado quando minha cabeça pendeu pra frente em sinal de derrota. O que eu faria agora? Quando eu sai de casa há um mês, eu esperava ter argumentos. E era o que eu pensava há poucas horas atrás. Mas todos aqueles argumentos se desfizeram em segundos quando eu me dei conta do que eu havia feito, ou pior, do que eu não fiz.

Sem que eu pudesse evitar, lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. E eu achei que enxergava o amor direito. Eu sabia que Bella era tudo para mim e seria sempre, mas eu não estava vendo isso do jeito certo. Uma vez me disseram que aprendizado é enxergar pelo ângulo certo aquilo que você sempre soube. E isso era uma verdade, eu sempre soube que amava Bella, mas agora eu poderia aprender a amá-la do jeito certo, se ela me desse essa chance.

Olhei para a casa do outro lado da rua. As luzes do escritório estavam acesas. Eram as únicas.

O que eu faria? Eu faria qualquer coisa para que ela me quisesse de volta. Eu iria pedir desculpas sabendo que aquilo não era o suficiente, mas eu tentaria.

Eu só queria o _meu amor_ de volta.

Sai do carro, sendo molhado pela chuva torrencial que eu nem tinha reparado começar. Peguei no meu bolso o mole de chaves, achando a pequena e fina do portão e finalmente abri a porta, pensando no que eu falaria para ela.

Eu só queria uma chance e eu faria tudo por ela. Uma chance para que eu me redimisse, para que eu implorasse o amor dela. Uma única chance para eu ser pra ela o que ela merecia. Eu queria dizer a ela o quanto a amava, o quanto eu tinha errado e o quanto ela estava sufocada por minha causa. Queria dizê-la o quanto eu queria voltar atrás para apagar as feridas que eu causei e, sabendo que não era possível, fazer tudo diferente daqui por diante. Eu queria oferecer o colo, que eu não ofereci, o incentivo que eu não dei. Eu só queria dizê-la que eu estava disposto a ser o companheiro que eu nunca fui.

**POV Bella**

Minhas mãos haviam parado. O texto estava finalmente pronto. Eu queria dizer a Edward o que eu tinha acabado de concluir. Eu queria pedir desculpas por jogar minha frustração em cima dele, sendo que a maior culpada por ela era eu. Queria mostrar para ele que eu ainda tinha muito daquela menina guerreira e sonhadora pela qual um dia ele se apaixonou. Eu queria pedir desculpas por não ter me aberto sobre os meus problemas como uma adulta faria, e no lugar disso, ter feito pirraça e dado o troco de forma tão imatura quanto ele. Queria dizê-lo que o amava apesar de tudo. Queria dizê-lo que eu estava disposta a fazer tudo diferente.

De repente um barulho na escada me fez saltar de meus pensamentos.

Eu ainda estava de costas quando senti sua presença. Eu jamais poderia confundi-lo com alguém. Seu cheiro invadiu o escritório como sempre invadia quando ele entrava, e eu apertei os olhos agradecendo aos céus por tê-lo de novo ali.

- Bella? - Ele disse ainda da porta. Devagar eu virei para encará-lo. Ele estava molhado, roupas e cabelo, e seu rosto tinha uma feição triste.

- Edward. O que houve? - Preocupei-me de imediato. Fui ao seu encontro, mas ele não se moveu.

- Onde estão as crianças? - Perguntou.

- Na sua mãe. Eu precisei fazer umas coisas e seu pai veio buscá-los. Vão ficar lá até amanhã.

Seu rosto estava lívido. Olhei em seus olhos e lá estava o verde que eu tanto sentia falta. Um verde mais claro que o verde que eu vi naquela tarde, o verde que me entendia desde o dia que nos conhecemos. Inesperadamente, ele pegou a minha mão esquerda e dedilhou os meus dedos com os seus próprios. Minha mão, então, estava perto de sua boca. Ele beijou cada ponta do meu dedo suavemente, fazendo arrepiar minha espinha com cada toque. Seus lábios foram em direção ao meu dedo anelar e tomaram a minha aliança num carinhoso gesto de veneração. Como resposta, eu acarinhei as maças de seu rosto avermelhadas pelo calor que emanava da atração dos nossos corpos.

Ficamos assim por dois minutos ou menos, até que ele pediu que eu sentasse no sofá.

- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. – Ele disse agachado em frente a mim para que nossos rostos ficassem na mesma altura.

- Diz. - Minha voz saiu fraca demais.

- Me perdoa. - A voz dele também era fraca ao contrário da forma apertada que nossas mãos se abraçavam.

- Edward... – Eu disse o calmando.

Ele estava chorando. Eu pude ver uma pequena lágrima cair de seu olho esquerdo.

- Eu errei muito com você, Bella. Eu não fui o marido que você mereceu esses anos todos. Eu fui egoísta, mesquinho, individualista, babaca e egocêntrico. E só agora eu me dei conta disso. – Ele respirou fundo para que o choro fosse embora e ele pudesse falar. - Às vezes... - Mais uma pausa. - A gente diz coisas sem querer dizê-las. Eu fiz isso e me arrependo tanto.

- Edward... - Toquei seu rosto enxugando mais uma lágrima que agora caía do outro olho.

- Não, amor, me deixa falar... - Ele também tomou meu rosto em suas mãos. - Eu não fui o cara que prometi ser quando eu me casei com você, eu não te entendi, eu não cuidei de você como eu deveria fazer, eu não te incentivei, eu não fui o marido que você merecia.

- Edward... Eu também não fui santa nessa história. Duas pessoas não brigam sozinhas. Eu estava frustrada, mas era comigo mesma muito mais do que com você.

- Não. Não tenta pôr a culpa em você. Não faça isso nem por um segundo. Eu sou o errado aqui, e eu quero me redimir. Bella, eu quero cuidar de você de verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero te apoiar para o que você quiser fazer. Eu quero pensar em você, só em você agora, muito mais do que eu penso em mim. Eu quero reparar o que eu fiz.

Sem sentir, lágrimas caíram também dos meus olhos.

- Edward... Eu... – Tentei dizer, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Eu realmente não sei se você vai poder me perdoar um dia. – Ele olhou para baixo por um segundo antes de voltar seus olhos para os meus. - E nem mesmo sei se você vai me aceitar de volta na sua vida. Mas tudo que eu quero e preciso agora é que você me perdoe, porque eu não se um dia eu vou conseguir perdoar a mim mesmo.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu senti a força do meu amor por ele comigo. Ela era forte demais e tão presente como se nunca tivesse saído do meu lado. Talvez ela não tenha saído, ela só estava adormecida esperando o momento certo de sair do seu esconderijo e retomar ao lugar que ela sempre pertenceu. O meu coração gritava e minha dor era quase física. Era o meu amor por ele pedindo uma segunda chance.

- Eu não sei se tenho o direito de te pedir essa segunda chance, mas eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se você não me der ela. Eu não sei viver sem você, Bella.

- Nem eu sei viver sem você, amor. – Eu disse pegando sua mão de meu rosto e a beijando de forma carinhosa.

- Você me aceita de volta? Eu prometo fazer tu... – Eu o interrompi com o meu dedo indicador nos seus lábios.

- Eu te amo. – Olhei em seus olhos finalmente achando a nossa cumplicidade de volta. – Eu acredito em você.

E eu realmente acreditava. Só de olhar em seus olhos e ver o _meu _Edward de volta, eu tinha certeza que tudo seria diferente. Ele sorriu. Há quanto tempo eu não via esse sorriso vestir os seus lábios.

- Eu também te amo muito. - Ele disse acariciando os meus lábios. - Me diz. O que você quer agora? Eu faço qualquer coisa. – Ele perguntou abraçando minha cintura, ainda sentado diante de mim.

- Mesmo? – Perguntei travessa, mordendo o meu lábio inferior.

Dei uma risadinha.

- Primeiro eu quero que você tire essa roupa molhada. – Disse meio mandona, mas num tom nada inocente.

Edward riu, mas tirou toda a roupa molhada, ficando somente de cueca. Um segundo depois ele havia subido no sofá , me prensando sob o teu corpo quente e me fazendo queimar com o calor que ele emanava.

- E agora? – Perguntou com sua boca já na minha.

- Agora você já sabe o que fazer... – Eu disse beijando o seu queixo e o provocando ao máximo do jeito que ele gostava.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – Ele perguntou não tirando a boca de meu corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo me ajudando a tirar o meu vestido pela cabeça.

Ele tinha entrado no jogo. Como eu senti saudades disso.

- Quero que você faça amor comigo. – Eu disse finalmente capturando os seus lábios com os meus num beijo violentamente denso.

Começamos a nos beijar como se nada mais houvesse no mundo. Minhas mãos exploravam seu corpo e as mãos dele passeavam no meu como garras querendo deixar suas marcas em um traço de dor. Eu sentia seu calor invadir, eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim outra vez. Sua excitação me queimava, atingindo a minha própria e corroendo os meus sentidos aos poucos.

- Eu vou fazer, meu amor, mas vai ser devagar. – Ele disse entre os meus lábios e encaixando minhas pernas em sua cintura para que eu me pendurasse nele.

Foi então que Edward me pegou no colo, me fazendo gritar de susto, e me depositou no tapete.

- Esse sofá nunca foi favorável. – Ele disse rindo e puxando o cós de sua cueca para baixo.

- Concordo, amor. Ele é muito pequeno para nós dois. – Eu disse já louca de desejo pelo meu marido.

Alguns segundos depois ele me ajudou a tirar a minha calcinha. Não havia mais nenhum obstáculo. Tomados pelo desejo e pela saudade, nos juntamos em um só no momento seguinte.

Não havia mais nenhum barulho além do da chuva lá fora, já aqui dentro, as nossas respirações ofegantes imperavam junto com o som de nossa dança vagarosa.

- Eu te amo. – Ele murmurou fraco entre os meus lábios.

- Eu também te amo. – Eu respondi investindo em seu corpo no ritmo que ele conduzia.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, nem quantas vezes repetimos a dose, antes de pegarmos no sono. Só sei que eu dormi aconchegada a ele naquele tapete sujo, detalhe que pouco me importava na verdade. O que realmente me importava era tê-lo de volta. Seu cheiro, seu corpo e seu amor.

**POV Edward**

Eu sempre gostei de vê-la dormindo depois que fazíamos amor, porém, dessa vez estava sendo especial. No fundo, eu ainda pensava não merecer essa mulher maravilhosa que dormia sobre mim, mas Deus resolveu me dar mais uma chance e eu faria dela a melhor possível.

Eu ouvia o som do silêncio dela, o som mais lindo que eu já ouvira. O som de o seu ressonar que tanto eu senti falta. Eu a amava demais, e assisti-la assim me fazia questionar se ainda era possível me apaixonar várias vezes pela mesma mulher. E então ela sorriu, respondendo para mim a minha pergunta muda. Sim, era possível se apaixonar por Bella várias vezes, era o que estava acontecendo agora.

- Vai ficar me encarando assim, é? Olha que eu gamo mais. – Ela disse ainda sonolenta.

- Mais do que eu sou gamado em você impossível. – Eu disse beijando seu nariz e ela mordeu meu ombro.

- Ai! – Eu reclamei da dor e logo depois a acompanhei nas risadas.

- Frouxo. – Ela beijou onde tinha mordido antes. - Que horas são? – Perguntou.

- Não sei.

- Veja no computador. - Ela sugeriu, logo depois arregalando os dois olhos assustada, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, quando eu me levantei nu para ver a hora.

Bella correu em disparada na minha frente, foi uma cena engraçada, mas ela logo alcançou o computador , tirando minha visão do mesmo.

- São 04h23min. - Ela disse ofegante pela corrida.

- O que foi isso?

- Nada. - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Só não quero que você veja isso antes da hora.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei fazendo o movimento para me levantar, mas ela me impediu com um gesto.

- Espere cinco minutinhos.

E eu esperei. Ela leu em silêncio algum documento no computador pelos três minutos seguintes. Os dois minutos restantes que ela havia estipulado foram gastos pela impressão do documento. Rapidamente, Bella grampeou as folhas e correu para o tapete, de volta para os meus braços.

- Tome. - Ela disse sem graça. - Eu havia te prometido quando fizesse, não foi? Ele me ajudou muito hoje a entender o que se passava comigo.

Era um texto. Um texto que ela havia escrito. Quando meus olhos identificaram as primeiras palavras, eu sorri emocionado. Eram as palavras que eu havia escrito para ela há muito tempo atrás, e pedido que ela continuasse e exercitasse o que ela havia de melhor. O seu talento para escrever.

- Foi você que me incentivou naquela época. Você já acreditava em mim. – Ela disse acariciando o meu rosto enquanto eu lia o texto.

- Eu sempre acreditei, nunca pense que... - Ela me interrompeu.

- Eu sei. – Ela disse me acalmando.

Eu terminei de ler e olhei nos olhos dela de verdade.

- É lindo. – Eu disse, tomando o seu rosto em minhas mãos. - Tudo vai mudar agora, meu amor.

-Eu sei. – Ela respondeu findando com um beijo a pontinha de incerteza que habitava a minha mente.

**Três meses depois**

E não é que eu estava certo? Tudo tinha mudado realmente. Claro, brigas sempre existem, mas nada mais saudável do que elas para alimentarem um casamento duradouro. Tínhamos briguinhas corriqueiras como todos os casais normais, porém elas não passavam disso mais. Eu finalmente ia lançar o meu livro daqui a quatro meses, e nada como uma mulher companheira e talentosa para fazer a minha revisão, não é? Um mês depois de termos nos reconciliado, Bella arranjou um emprego de revisora numa editora em Seattle, o que a possibilitava de visitar a empresa duas vezes ao mês apenas, já que os livros lhe eram passados através da internet. Ela agora também estava escrevendo, o que me fazia seu revisor particular e marido mais babão de todos os tempos.

Meu relacionamento com as crianças também havia melhorado muito. Eu havia mudado a minha grade, ficando em casa uma vez na semana, além dos sábados e domingos, e chegando a casa todos os dias a tempo de curti-los acordados para jantar com a minha família.

- Papai, está na hora da historinha. – Sophie me chamou quando entrei no quarto deles. Os dois já estavam no chão do quarto me esperando com o livro escolhido. Nós tínhamos feito uma espécie de cabaninha, com colchas, lençóis e travesseiros.

Hoje seria a história do _Pinóquio._ Assim como as três últimas semanas. Repetidas histórias, coisa de criança. Os dois já estavam aconchegados no meu colo quando Bella apareceu na porta.

- Hum... Tem espaço para mim nesse momento família? – Ela disse entrando na nossa cabaninha.

- Mamãe! – Sophie a abraçou assim que ela entrou debaixo da colcha com a gente.

- Mamãe... – Antonny subiu em cima de Bella se aconchegando em seu colo, sua cabeça entre o seu pescoço e ombro.

Bella deu um beijo em cada um, inclusive em mim, fazendo as crianças soltarem caretas engraçadas.

**Pov Bella**

Dez minutos depois que Edward havia começado a ler, os pequenos estavam dormindo. Inconscientemente, Edward também mergulhou em um sono profundo.

Eu olhava-os atenta. Seria isso a felicidade plena? Bom, para as outras pessoas eu não sei, mas para mim, com certeza era. Fechei os olhos deixando que o silêncio pudesse me dar a melhor resposta. E ele deu, traduzindo-se em calmaria e tranquilidade.

Foi assim que eu dormi naquela noite, e nas noites que se seguiram.

Tudo estava bem agora.

- FIM -

_N/B: adorei a o/s, Liiiiiix! Você tocou bem na minha ferida fanfictica; Beward se separando. Não aguento com uma fic desses dois em crise e relembrando momentos fofos, e você soube passar bem essa angustia dos dois até que tudo ficasse bem. Textinho bem escrito, sem erros, nem me deu trabalho HAHA _

_É isso. Não beto muita coisa, logo não sei se é pra betar assim mesmo HAHA Enfim. Qualquer coisa me grita q eu ajudo. E sucesso com a o/s _

_N/A: Bom, e quem será minha amiga oculta? Acho que a pessoa que fez esse pedido sabe que foi ela. Não a conheço pessoalmente ainda, acho que é a única entre todas, porém a vejo sempre no twitter e no último mês fiquei mais atenta ao que ela escreve por lá ( aquela preocupação... será que ela vai gostar?) . Minha amiga oculta foi a dona moça **Mariana Cardoso**, fofíssima,que me lançou esse desafio. Adorei ter escrito essa fic de tema difícil e espero que você goste de meu humilde presente, viu? Foi de coração... Bjoks de Natal, que virou Ano Novo e estava quase entrando a Páscoa a dentro..._

_Comentem sempre! Obrigada!_

_Não esqueçam de ler as outras fanfics das outras autoras na comunidade citada acima!_

_Bjoks,_

_Liz_


End file.
